


Two Wrongs Don't

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rough Sex, but he's still an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: ‘You want this,’ Kylo says in her ear. ‘You’ve wanted it for so long, haven’t you? I’ve seen you watching me.’‘Everyone’s watching you,’ Rose retorts. ‘We’re all waiting for you to snap and start trying to murder people again.’





	Two Wrongs Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

It’s probably a bad idea.

No, scratch that. It’s _ definitely _a bad idea.

The Falcon’s cargo hold creaks with each thrust as he fucks her against the wall, holding her up and bracing his weight on the panel she hasn’t finished screwing back in place yet. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if it gave out, because then they’d fall, and the shock of it might snap them out of whatever craze has taken hold. But they don’t fall. The panel stays put and Kylo holds Rose’s weight as if she’s lighter than air. She wraps her legs tighter around his waist, tilting her hips till each thrust takes her closer to forgetting just whose cock she’s on.

‘You want this,’ Kylo says in her ear, undoing all her progress against that objective. ‘You’ve wanted it for so long, haven’t you? I’ve seen you watching me.’

‘Everyone’s watching you,’ Rose retorts. She hates the way her voice comes out in a breathy gasp like some holoporn starlet. It’s gross. This whole thing is gross. ‘We’re all waiting for you to snap and start trying to murder people again.’

It was a unilateral decision on General Organa’s part to let Kylo Ren join the ranks of the Resistance. Everyone else sees his _ change of heart _for the joke it is, and Rose has enjoyed many an animated mess-hall conversation about where they’d all love to have sent him instead. There are max-sec prisons in the Outer Rim where he’d do just fine. At a pinch, there’s a nice patch of empty space outside their flagship’s airlock he could call his own. But high command prerogative means that instead of rotting for his crimes, Kylo gets a cushy job on the pilots’ roster with his own starfighter and plenty of free time to bother Rose on her maintenance rotation. He’s always hanging around the Falcon. Inspecting every nook and cranny. Second-guessing her work as if he knows the first damn thing about engineering. She’s sick of it.

Sick of him.

Sick of his stupid know-it-all voice and his creepy eyes and his unfairly silky hair. She grabs a handful of the latter and pulls, and Kylo makes a choked sound and nearly knocks her breath out with his next thrust. She’ll be sore later. Right now, the burning stretch and pounding force are only barely enough.

‘Say you want me,’ Kylo says. ‘Go on, admit it. We both know the truth.’

‘If you don’t shut your mouth, I’m going to shut it for you.’

‘Do it.’ If he’s aiming for sultry, he doesn’t hit. He sounds smugger and more obnoxious than ever.

Rose does it anyway. With all her strength, she pushes off the wall and wrestles him to the ground. She knows he’s only pretending to yield – play-fighting, letting her win – and it makes her so angry that she bites his lip when she kisses him, cutting off anything he might want to say and pinning him with her hands on his chest as she rides his lap and grinds her clit on his pubic bone.

Kylo moans.

‘Don’t you dare come before me,’ she growls, and bears down harder. ‘If you come first, we’re never doing this again.’

‘You’re getting closer, but you’re still not saying the words.’ His voice sounds strained now. ‘Tell me you want this. You want to come with me inside you. You want to scream my name, and tomorrow you want me to fuck you again. Say it.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘_Say _it.’

She doesn’t say it. She comes with an angry howl, and Kylo follows close behind, and afterwards they lie panting together on the Falcon’s floor and adding their shame to its layer of sticky grime.

It was a bad idea. As she climbs off his lap and feels the unpleasant drip of his seed down her thighs, Rose knows she was right.

But the thing that makes her angriest of all is that Kylo’s right, too.


End file.
